peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-19 ; Comments *JP: "Last programme of the week for me, you know. Long weekend and all that: terrific. Well, it's not really to be honest with you, makes me a bit ratty, but must get on with the job." Session *Russians, one and only session. Recorded 1979-07-09. Commercial release of single, 'No Title' Tracklisting *UK Subs : Stranglehold (Single) GEM *JP: "At this very moment, the man Walters is at a health farm, and he's got to spend the whole weekend there, and then discuss his findings on 'Start The Week' on Radio 4 at the crack of dawn on Monday morning. Should be worth listening to. So this'll probably be the last time I can play this record and dedicate it to him." *Little Feat : Fat Man In The Bathtub (LP Dixie Chicken) Warner Bros *Russians : Can't Explain (Who cover) (Peel Session) *Substitute : The One (single) Ignition *Angelic Upstarts : Teenage Warning (Single produced by Jimmy Pursey) Warner Bros *Newsbeat newsflash on rejection of reintroducing the death penalty! *Burning Spear : Nyah Keith (LP Social Living) Stop *Dead Kennedys : California Uber Alles (Single) Alternative Tentacles *Clash : I'm So Bored With The USA (LP The Clash) CBS *Europeans : Europeans (Single) Rialto *Johnny Guitar Watson : I Don't Want To Be President (LP What The Hell Is This?) DJM *48 Chairs : Snap It Around (Single) Absurd *Russians : Meet Me After School Tonight (Peel Session) *Ry Cooder : I Can't Win (LP Bop Til You Drop) Warner Bros *Siouxsie & The Banshees : Love In A Void (Single B Side Of Mittageisen(Metal Postcard)) Polydor *Joy Division : Shadowplay (LP Unknown Pleasures) Factory *B-52's : Lava (LP The B-52's) Island *Glass Torpedoes : Someone Different(Single) Teenbeat *Lee Perry : Captive (Single) Upsetter *Sham 69 : Hersham Boys (12" Single) Polydor *PIL : Death Disco Megamix (12" Single) Virgin *Russians : Manic Depression (Peel Session) *Kevin Coyne : Stand Up (LP Babble) Virgin *Mighty Diamonds : One Brother Short (12" Single) Frontline *Inmates : Dirty Water (Single) Soho *Murder The Disturbed : DNA (Single) Small Wonder *Flowers : After Dark (Single) Earcom *Specials: Gangsters (Single) 2 Tone *Prince Buster: Al Capone (Single) Blue Beat Specials 'Gangsters' based on this single as was the first single by Madness 'The Prince', both of which rescued Prince Buster from financial ruin. Madness single contains lines "So I'll leave it up to you out there / To get him back on his feet." *Russians : Stop You're Killing Me (Peel Session) some wow and flutter in this one! *Direct Hits : Back To The 60s (LP Identity Parade) TJM File ;Name *19810409_The Russians.mp3 (misdated) or 1979-7-19 John Peel Radio 1 ;Length *02:01:13 ;Other *Part of Julian Tapes (torrent) shared via Peel newsgroup *Peaking is evident on tape, which is also rather subfusc. * Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online